


Curiosity (Slightly) Killed the Cat

by mementomoe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Shadowbringers, Voyeurism, ambiguous WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementomoe/pseuds/mementomoe
Summary: When one has the ability to view any place in the world on a whim, at times it can be quite hard to resist the desire to use it.





	Curiosity (Slightly) Killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters are mine. Transferring from my tumblr

When one has the ability to view any place in the world on a whim, at times it can be quite hard to resist the desire to use it. And when the Warrior of Darkness visits, hoping for a day free to turn to a week or two, the need to look upon them in their room in the evening is a long debate that his will loses.

So the Exarch once again looks through and sees them. The meal he sent to the room is untouched. Were they not hungry? Had he added something unique to the first that was not to their liking? He had given more than enough for two or three people, and yet not a single part was out of place.

And they aren’t by the table either. Yet he is almost certain they must be in the Pendants, given his own focus on the Warrior themself. Their weapon sits by a chair, so clearly they have yet to go far. Even trips out to Lakeland have them bring it with them just in case. He shifts the focus of the room some. Ah, there are their boots by the dresser. They must be in the room, perhaps by the bed, then.

It must have been quite late when they arrived. The food can wait some time, then.

He starts to turn away, closing the mirror’s view of the Warrior’s room, but then he hears sound, and his head focuses again. The Tower must pick up on some unconscious thoughts of his, as despite his refusal to pry and watch them sleep, the image focuses on the Warrior on the bed, one hand on a pillow and the other trailing down their nude form.

Nude form? Oh dear, it could only– but the way their hand curls causes mental notes to appear in his head. There was interest, yes. And it was mutual. But certainly they couldn’t– But the way their eyes close, the words they mouth, he can only wonder just why they would do this to him. What would Rammbroes say about this? Alphinaud?

“G’raha,” they whisper. “I know you’re watching.”

His ears dip and mouth opens. How could they tell?

“You can come here, I saved the meal to share, after we’ve worked up the appetite.”

The Exarch smiles. So this was an invitation, then. One he would hardly refuse.


End file.
